Summer's Fantasy
by applepeach2
Summary: A bunch of young adults go on a vacation to Hawaii. They run into each other and happen to vacation on the same island, at the same resort, and they're neighbors. What will happen when they find out?


_**Character Ages:**_

_**Yuna-19**_

_**Rikku-17**_

_**Paine-18**_

_**Nooj-20**_

_**Baralai-18**_

_**Gippal-19**_

Desperate for a break from college, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine decided to go vacationing on Kona, Big Island, Hawaii.

"Finally…we're here," Paine sighed.

Stretching and yawning, Yuna complained, "My butt hurts."

Despite the long flight, Rikku stayed cheerful, and exclaimed, "Let's go get a rental car, and go to our apartment!"

The trio made a reservation at Kona Beach Resort. Coincidentally, the three boys also decided to vacation on the same island, and at the same resort.

(With the boys)

Exhausted from the flight, Baralai rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "I'm so sleepy." While stretching, Nooj complained, "Man, that flight was too long." Baralai stayed quiet and just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get our bags, and get out of here," Nooj eagerly leaded the way. Following close behind, Baralai asked, "So, where are we staying?"

Humorously, Gippal replied, "Hawaii?" he paused, "Just kidding, we're staying at Kona Resort."

(At the resort with the girls)

As the girls walked into the office of Kona Beach Resort, a woman greeted them with a smile, "Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" "Yes, I would like a key to a two bedroom apartment." Yuna replied while handing the reservation brochure to the woman. "Of course, your apartment number is 13," and the woman handed two sets of keys. "Thank you," Yuna smiled. "You're welcome, and have a nice stay at our resort. If you need anything, just give us a call," the woman replied. As the girls walked out, Rikku could not contain her excitement, and lead the way. Paine sleepily followed behind Yuna. "I can't wait to see where we're staying," Rikku screamed. As Yuna used her keys to open the door, the girls were all eager to unwind and relax. The trios enter the apartment, and begin to explore to claim their bedrooms. "I call this room; you two can sleep together in the other room," Paine muttered. Yuna and Rikku both enter the second room, and start unpacking. Meanwhile, Yuna and Rikku hung and folded their clothes in the dresser and closet, while Paine flopped lazily down onto her bed, and falls fast asleep. "Paine must be sleeping, because she did not sleep a wink during the flight," Rikku said with concern. "Let me go check on her," Rikku quietly walked next door. Sleeping atop of the bed, Rikku tucks in Paine, and wakes her up. "What the hell are you doing? I'm not a damn child," Paine frowned. "Just rest, you'll need it. We're going to the beach tomorrow," Rikku said in a quiet, yet excited voice. Rikku walked out of Paine's room, and once she left, Paine thought, "How sweet of her," then fell fast asleep. Yuna asks, "How is she? Is she sleeping?" "Mhmm, I tucked her in," Rikku continued unpacking. Once they finished unpacking, the two girls got ready for bed, and looked at the time. Yuna gasped, "Oh my god, look what time it is. It's 11:00! Let's get to bed," as she slid in the covers, Rikku nodded and did the same.

_(In the morning)_

"Wake up, Rikku let's go to the grocery store, stock our fridge and make some breakfast. Don't wake up Paine, let her sleep more," Yuna said, as she shook Rikku awake. "Alright, let's make some pancakes, egg, and sausage links," Rikku smiled excitedly. Yuna nodded, returning her kind smile, and the two girls quietly left for the grocery store.

_(Back at the boy's apartment)_

After waking from a nightmare, Nooj looked at the clock that read 8:30. "I guess it's time to wake up everyone now," Nooj thought. Entering the second bedroom, Nooj shouted, "Hey, Baralai! Get your ass out of bed and get ready." "Alright, sheesh," Baralai sleepily rolled out of bed. While Baralai washed up, Nooj walked upstairs to the living room's pull-out couch, "Gippal! Time to get up, now," Nooj demanded. "Ugh, do we have to get up so damn early," Gippal whined, "Where the hell we going anyways?" Nooj replied, "To go visit the volcanoes." Both Baralai and Gippal reluctantly did as Nooj asked. As soon as Nooj got ready, he yelled, "Hurry up, guys!" Sleepily, the two boys said, "Okay," and followed Nooj out to the car. As Gippal stomach growled, he complained, "I'm so damn hungry." "Let's go and grab some grub at Denny's," Baralai suggested. "Okay, that sounds like a plan," Nooj nodded and drove to their destination.

_(At the girl's apartment)_

As Yuna and Rikku start cooking breakfast, Paine wakes up from all the commotion and smells sausages. Rolling out of bed, Paine thought, "Man, how long did I sleep? I wonder what those two are making." Paine walks lazily over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror, "Oh god, my hair..." Paine mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth. Walking up the stairs, Paine heard and smelled pancakes, eggs, and sausages sizzling. Once Rikku saw Paine, she asked "Good morning, Paine! How'd you sleep?"

"Well for one, I got to sleep in for once, but you guys didn't have to make breakfast," Paine replied.

Ignoring Paine's response, Yuna asked, "Hey, would you two mind setting up the table, and put the sausage and pancakes on the table too?"

Once breakfast was ready, Rikku asked everyone "Is everything good?"

"Yeah," Paine nodded.

"It's delicious." Yuna smiled.

_(At the volcanoes)_

After parking, the three boys eagerly walked towards the volcano. Pulling out a camera, Baralai gasped, "Wow look at the horizon." Uninterested, the other two walked passed him, as Baralai took more pictures.

After 20 minutes of sightseeing, Gippal yawned, "This is boring now; can we get out of here? I'm hungry…"

"Okay then, who's up for Italian," Nooj asked.

Gippal and Baralai shook their heads in disagreement.

Gippal suggested, "How about Ichiban Sushi?"

Baralai and Nooj both nodded.

Baralai replied, "Better than Italian."

"Let's go,"Gippal eagerly headed to the car. Being the oldest, Nooj had the keys to drive.

Gippal asked, "When are there going to be some hot girls?"

"Maybe if we drop you off at the beach, you'll have luck there." Nooj laughed.

_(At the beach)_

Excitedly, Rikku said, "Wow, there's so many colorful fish. Yuna, Paine! Look!"

Yuna turned her gaze towards the direction Rikku was gesturing to and couldn't help but grin.

"They're beautiful," She laughed. Dragging behind, Paine stayed silent, and continued to swim around.

After two hours of playing and swimming, "Do you guys want to go have lunch? I'm getting hungry," Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Paine said, annoyed.

"What are we having?" Rikku asked, also becoming quite hungry.

As she started to walk towards her towel, Yuna replied, "I'm craving some sushi, are you guys okay with that?"

Rikku and Paine both nodded in agreement, and walked towards the car.

Once they arrived at the car, Yuna said, "I'll drive."

While they were headed to Ichiban Sushi, Rikku sat in the front, and pressed CD, to play music. And without further disruptions, they made their way to the restaurant.

_(With the girls at Ichiban Sushi)_

Upon entering the door, all the staff of the restaurant shouted, "Irashaimase!" "Hello ladies, how many people?" the hostess asked.

"Three." Yuna replied.

"Alright, this way," the hostess led the way to a booth, "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Rikku smiled.

All girls picked up their menus, and Rikku pointed, "I'm going to have a Spider Roll. What about you guys?"

"Udon with tempera," Yuna pointed, "What about you paine?"

"Uhh, a bento box with teriyaki chicken, tempura, and spicy tuna roll." Paine replied.

_(The boys enter the restaurant)_

"Hello. How many, sir?" the hostess asked.

"Three, and can we get a booth?" Nooj asked.

"Certainly, this way," the hostess gestured.

As the boys seated, the hostess set down the menus and utensils, "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you….Yuna?" Gippal said shocked.

Wide eyed, Yuna studdered, "He…Hey. What are you guys doing in Hawaii?"

"Just…" Gippal said.

"We decided to take a vacation here." Nooj interrupted.

Excited to see Baralai, Rikku greeted, "Hey Baralai!"

"Hi." Baralai shyly waved.

Since Paine was silent, Gippal greeted, "Hey Paine, how've you been?"

Paine plainly said, "Fine."

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt, but…may I take your order?" the waitress kindly spoke holding her order pad.

After the girls ordered, the waitress moved on to the boys.

"I'll have the same as her. The bento," Gippal replied.

"I'll have the tiger roll and udon." Nooj ordered.

"I'll have an Udon, and a teriyaki bowl." Baralai said.

_(After lunch)_

"Man, I'm so full," Nooj held his stomach.

"Same here," Gippal copied.

"So where are you guys staying?" Nooj asked.

"At Kona Beach Resort, what about you guys?" Rikku curiously asked.

"That's where we're staying…" Baralai said confused at the coincidence.

"Hmm. What a coincidence. What room?" Gippal suspiciously asked.

"13, why," Paine asked sternly.

"Because we're neighbors… we're staying at 14" Nooj replied.


End file.
